


nuestra niñita

by Anonymous



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Bad Spanish, Childbirth, Children, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Idk what this is just take it, Kinfic, Mild Blood, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Swearing, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Pregnancy, is this good? maybe not but i sure wrote it, my fault. lo siento asldkfjalsjdf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: she comes in the night without warning, and her parents are elated.





	nuestra niñita

It's already late at night. Héctor crawls under the covers, shaggy hair falling into his sleepy eyes, and all but collapses in bed beside his wife. She brings him into her arms from behind and presses a gentle kiss to his neck.

"About time," she teases.

"Sorry," he responds with a small smile, putting his hands over hers. "I love you."

"I love you too." She rubs one hand over the expanse of his belly through his oversized shirt. "Both of you."

He chuckles, turning as much as he can, eventually shifting onto his other side to kiss her cheek. "Goodnight, Imelda."

"Goodnight, Héctor."

He marvels for a moment at the halo of black hair surrounding his wife's head, then closes his eyes with a sigh. His abdomen tightens uncomfortably, and he clenches his teeth behind his lips, but says nothing. A soft sigh escapes his barely-parted lips as he easily drifts off, safe and warm in Imelda's arms. 

* * *

His eyes open slowly as a wave of pain washes over him. He groans, one hand drifting to hold the bottom of his belly, the other shaking Imelda by the shoulder. "Hey," he says, softly at first. "Hey, wake up."

"Mmn, what?"

"Imelda, come on." He tries to sit up, but another ache stops him, propped up on his elbows. "Get up."

"Héctor, what-?"

"The baby."

She stares at him. Blinks once, bleary and unfocused. Yawns. Tries to go back to sleep.

"Imelda!" He shoves her slightly. "Come on, it's-  _mierda_."

"Okay, okay. I'm up." She rubs her eyes and brings her legs up beneath her. "What's happening?"

"I think the baby's coming."

This time, her eyes widen as she stares. "What do you want me to do?"

He lifts one arm, and she pulls him up to lean against the headboard.

"Do you need anything?"

He closes his eyes and breathes through a contraction. "You."

She nods, taking one of his hands in both of hers. "Of course, Héctor. I'm right here."

He almost laughs, breathy and relieved, and squeezes her hand. "I know." 

* * *

" _Mierda, mierda, mierda_!" He lets out a strangled cry of pain and tightly grasps at the sheets. " _Duele mucho_ , Imelda."

"I know,  _amor_ , I know." She rings out a washcloth and wipes the sweat from his forehead. "You're doing so good,  _novio_."

"I don't-  _AUGH_ -!"

"Shh, don't talk. It's okay. You'll get through this."

She continues to clean the sweat from his neck and chest as he cries out in agony, offering words of support and promises that they'll be okay, until his screams die out after a minute or so.

"I'm never doing this again."

She smiles. "You don't have to, Héctor. Just get through this, and it'll all be over. I promise." She brushes a lock of wet hair from his drenched forehead and kisses him, and he tastes of salt and exhaustion. "You're so strong,  _cariño_. I believe in you."

He leans into her touch, a whine coming from low in his throat. " _Te amo_."

" _Te amo también_. Now come on, you're almost done. Just a little more, and then the shoulders, and I can take it from there, okay?"

He nods, reaching for her hand, and steels himself to push once again. 

* * *

The sheets are soaked, blood coats the inside of Héctor's thighs, and a loud, high-pitched wail fills the small bedroom.

"It's a girl," Imelda breathes. "Héctor, we have a little girl."

He laughs, breathless and fatigued, reaching out for her with shaking hands. "Let me see," he says, then licks his chapped lips. "Let me see."

Imelda wraps the baby in a blanket, murmuring, " _ay, niña, está bien. Estás bien. No llores_." She kisses her forehead, still damp from the amniotic fluid, and stands to place her gently in the arms of her father.

" _Es hermosa_ ," he breathes. He laughs again. " _Dios, es perfecta_." He bounces her slightly, shushing her and bringing her closer to his chest. " _Nuestra niñita_."

His wife wraps her arms around them both, sniffling a bit, and kisses his head. "You did so well, Héctor," she says. "Thank you so much."

"Thank  _you_ , Imelda." He presses a soft kiss to her lips. "I love you so fucking much."

"I love you too, Héctor."


End file.
